This invention relates to a control circuit for a home heating and air conditioning system and, more particularly, to providing multiple speed capability to the home heating and cooling unit with a significant savings in energy during the cooling season.
When applied to the ambient atmosphere, the term "Comfort Index" identifies a blend of airflow, relative humidity and temperature. This invention relates to managing the second most important factor of said "Comfort Index", namely, relative humidity, and more particularly to reducing excessive nighttime relative humidity without lowering the thermostat set point below the nighttime outdoor temperature in order to activate the cooling cycle of the air conditioning system with energy savings of as much as thirty-five percent.